


Rules of Business

by ktbl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Light Dom/sub, Minor Canonical Character(s), Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Shameless Smut, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl
Summary: Elizabeth Ashe visited the Shimadas, tagging along with her parents like so much extra baggage. A decade later, she returns under her own power as the leader of the Deadlock Rebels, negotiating an arrangement with Sojiro Shimada. She and Hanzo rekindle their friendship - and a little something new at that.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rules of Business

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This started, believe it or not, as a project relating to eye dialect. It ended up being a lot of smut. Enjoy!

“It is not proper.”

“Fuck proper.” Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe’s voice carried loud and clear as she dangled her legs over the wall of Shimada Castle. Below her sprawled Hanamura, and Tokyo beyond. “Hanzo, I came out here to do business with the Shimada. Me, Calamity Ashe, leader of the Deadlock Rebels. Not little Liz Ashe, the skirt-wearing snot-nosed preteen taggin’ along behind her parents. I remember climbin’ up those cherry trees, and half the castle besides, tryin’ to make friends with you and your brother.” She laughed a little bitterly and shook her head. Errant wisps of long white hair blew sideways in the breeze. “I was desperate for a friend that wasn’t an omnic, and the two of you would barely give me the time of day.”

“You were trouble then,” the scion of the Shimada clan said, “and you are trouble now.” He exhaled heavily, but his words were cool, almost disapproving. His eyes flashed, and he looked sideways at her. “It is good to see you, regardless. We heard little from you after you left.”

“I was twelve, not exactly the best at keepin’ up correspondence. Went the way your daddy probably wouldn’t’ve approved of, got myself caught. Ended up makin’ some friends - losin’ some of ‘em too. Made Deadlock; it’s my baby now, my family, my business. It’s my everything. Don’t have much time for anything that isn’t related to it.” Her fingers skimmed across the ancient stone as she summarized a decade in half a dozen sentences. She looked over at him, taking stock of how he’d changed over the years. Taller, broader, a hell of a lot better looking. The years had been kind to both of them in that department, at least. “And if I’m trouble, I’m your trouble to deal with, ain’t I?”

“I am still confused how my father has managed to end up in business negotiations with _you_ ,” Hanzo said after a moment, “rather than your parents.”

“Because they aren’t the gun-runners, the big-deal-heist planners, the… well. They do their business, and I do mine, and they’re not part of it.” She dug her fingertips into the mortar of the walls, finding the spaces between the rocks, the soft and vulnerable places she could cling to. “What I have is things that Shimada Sojiro wants to get his hands on. Calamity Ashe ain’t Liz. Lotta things have changed.” She reached over and poked him in the shoulder lightly with a finger. “Put on about a foot in height, grew out the hair, don’t look like a skinny gangly beanpole anymore.”

“Do I even want to know what you are planning?” Hanzo groaned and shook his head, leaning forward with his arms on the parapet. As the sun began to fall below the horizon, lights in the cityscape below them began to flicker on, glimmering golden yellow, pinks and blues and reds of neon. Nothing like the desert back home, even closer to the towns; here on the Shimada castle’s walls, she was above most of it, and back home she was in the middle of it all.

“Probably not.” She rolled her shoulders back, a sigh escaping her. “You ain’t been in on our meetings, so it isn’t something you need to worry about.” She kept her eyes on him as he stiffened at the words; sore subject, then. “Pretty sure you’ll get looped in when it’s relevant.”

“I should be sitting in on them, if this is to be mine one day.” Ashe picked up the faintest hint of annoyance in Hanzo’s voice, underlying the words. She tucked some of her hair behind one ear, considering her words carefully.

“Sometimes you gotta knock some things down and make ‘em your own, no matter how long they’ve been the way they are. Sometimes what you inherit isn’t what you want, or you gotta figure out how to do it your own way. My business, my rules, now. Eventually I might end up with the rest of the Ashe money, and I can tell you it ain’t gonna work the same way my parents run it now.” She edged sideways on the wall, a little closer to him. “Our type has to stick together, right? Rich kids with a lot to live up to, who want to do it different, do it our way.”

He laughed softly, a short soft noise. “My brother shows no signs of being the kind of Shimada heir the clan needs, so it falls all on me. Perhaps you would be better served to ally yourself with him.”

She snorted and shook her head so hard her hat slipped off, but Hanzo caught it with nearly preternaturally quick reflexes.

“Your brother? Please. He reminds me too much of someone I-“ she caught herself, “let go, lost, a few years back. Too cocky, too sure of himself, too smooth. Rubs me wrong. Sorry, Hanzo - I know he’s kin and all,” she added. Hanzo waved a hand and laughed again, this one a harsher bark.

“He is my father’s despair. Do not worry. It is getting dark, however, and there is a dinner being held in your honor. And I will quickly earn my father’s wrath if you fall off the wall, or you are late to the table.” He stepped away from the wall, and she swung her legs over it and dropped down to the paving stones below, heels clicking on contact.

“Well, wouldn’t do to keep my newest business partner waitin’.”

The dinner was less of a business meeting than she’d expected, but it still collected the Shimada and their retainers onsite, and Ashe given pride of place. She touched up her makeup, changed into a new shirt, straightened out her tie. She swapped her skull earrings out for a pair of diamonds studs, and dropped into the personality she’d been required to take for this kind of project, polite and just wild enough to keep tongues wagging without putting her intelligence or capability into question.

It was downright fucking exhausting.

The only thing that made it better was the fact that every man in the room wore a suit, and every single one of them looked good in it, no matter how old he was. The Shimada boys looked good in theirs, and she didn’t care if her eyes settled on them more than they should have. Pinstripes and patterned satin and Hanzo’s sleeves rolled up just enough to show the tracery of his tattoo, where his brother’s skin seemed bare. Hanzo filled out that suit damn well, the bulk of his shoulders from sword work and archery making him - well, the opposite of that asshole who ditched her for fame and glory and _doin’ the right thing_.

It was that moment she decided that she was going to find a way to break down the last of Hanzo’s walls and get him into her bed on this trip - a nice little personal goal, outside the professional negotiations. Little bit of mutual fun and games never hurt anyone, and she was desperately in the mood for a little fun after spending a day negotiating with a man more than twice her age and probably four times as canny. Her head hurt.

Ashe shook herself from her reverie as they rose from the table, and caught Sojiro speaking with Hanzo, motioning to Ashe. Hanzo frowned, speaking softly in Japanese, and Ashe understood none of it; even his body language was composed and unreadable. As far as she could tell, he didn’t even notice when she left the room.

She made her way back to the guest room she’d been given for her stay, carefully stripping off her clothes. Ashe wrapped herself up in a black and white silk robe patterned with cranes, tying the sash loosely at her waist. She settled herself on the bed, sprawling out on her stomach and kicking up her feet as she opened up her tablet. She was a gangster, and a gun-runner - but she was a businesswoman too, and she needed to drop a message back to the rest of the gang, let them know how things were going, make sure the triplets and Bars had managed to keep themselves alive and intact in the thirty-six hours she’d been gone.

Losing herself in the rabbit hole of messages and managing accounts, sending coded messages and checking secured sites for tip-offs and jobs, she almost didn’t hear the knock on her door. If the room hadn’t been so quiet, she probably would have missed the delicate rapping. She set the tablet aside and slid off the bed, stalked to the door and opened it.

Hanzo stood there, still in his suit, shoulders back and an almost exhausted look on his face.

“You all right?” She frowned, immediately concerned. “You’re not lookin’ so good.”

“Discussion with my father,” he said simply, and she snorted.

“I know how those go. You wanna come in and commiserate about the feeling you have when you’re sure you’ve got it right and then he pulls some sneaky trick out and you’re all tangled up in your own words?”

“You do know him.” Hanzo spread a hand on the wall beside her door. “I came to make sure you had… settled in all right. If there was anything else you wanted, or needed, tonight.”

“I can think of one thing,” Ashe said, tongue darting out to wet her lips, mouth and throat suddenly drier than the gorge on a summer day. “Still a little wound up from how busy today was. Could use a hand gettin’ tired out.”

It didn’t seem to register on his face, though his body shifted ever so slightly back and away. Her shoulders dropped, a reaction she couldn’t restrain - she’d never been one for hiding how she felt - but she gave a mental shrug. You never hit a target you don’t aim for, and she’d had her share of losses. She turned away to keep her dignity in place, and then felt his hand, fingertips light as moth’s feet on her shoulder.

“Are you-“ He paused, and she didn’t turn. “Are you serious?”

“As a warrant,” she replied, looking in at the room, and then pressing her eyes closed. She felt his fingers tighten once and then loosen, dropping off her. “C’mon if you’re comin’.”

“I am not doing this because of - of some idea of obligation.”

“Never said you were. From here, it looks like you’re not doin’ it at all.” Ashe turned, crossed her arms below her breasts, and stared at him. She cleared her voice and put on her most private-school tones in her voice, enunciating clearly. “Let’s be clear. I am inviting you into my bed, Shimada. Are you going to say yes, and come in here for a good time, or you going to say no and walk that ass back down the hall? Your brother’s been bothering me all day, and I think you’re much more my style than he’s ever going to be. But I’ll settle if I have to.” She met his eyes. “I’m not lookin’ for a _relationship_ ,” she shuddered. “I’m lookin’ for some fun. If you’re up for fun, now’s the time. If you don’t want to, it ain’t gonna reflect on the business I’m doin’ with your family.”

He followed her into the room, shutting the door firmly behind them. “I do not want to _think_ tonight, after that conversation.”

“Then I’ll handle all the decisions, if that’s all right with you.” She reached up, fingertips brushing the bottom of his jaw, tipping it up slightly. “You just tell me if you want to stop, all right?”

She could read people pretty well when it came to motives, and she’d been in the same position more than once after a long discussion that left her feeling wrung out and like she’d been battered around. He looked the same way, and probably what he needed more than anything was to feel good, to know someone thought he was worthwhile. “I’m just here for fun and feeling good. Sound all right with you?”

Hanzo nodded in agreement, letting her tip and move his face with little resistance.

“I need to hear it, handsome, to be sure.”

“Yes,” he said, and she saw some of the tension slip out of him as he did, the way his shoulders weren’t thrown back quite so much. “And I will tell you if there is a line you come close to crossing.” There was a pause, and he met her eyes. “I am yours for the night, if you want it.”

“Oh, I do.” She took his chin in her fingertips, and tugged him down. “Kiss me like you mean it, then. I wanna know if you taste as good as you look.”

His hands moved for her face and she let him, and he couldn’t decide how to touch her for a moment, fingers frozen a fraction of an inch from her skin. She leaned forward and he cupped her face in his hands, clearly unsure. She waited, letting him set his own pace, find his comfort - and then he lowered his mouth to hers. It was gentle for a moment, barely brushing, and then there was a sudden force behind it that made her knees go to jelly and a fire roar to life deep in her core.

He kissed her fiercely, with pent-up frustration and want and a need that surprised her. She let out a throaty sound of satisfaction as he pinned her against the wall. He found her mouth easily and licked it open, tongues sliding against each other as they tried to figure out how to fit together. There was the burn of alcohol in the corners of his mouth, with a faint sweetness. He kissed hungrily but artlessly, and she didn’t much care, not when he looked as good as he did and seemed to want as badly as she did, too.

“Why, Mister Shimada, I didn’t think you cared.”

“Should I stop?”

“Didn’t say that.” She looked up, grin dancing across her lips and crinkling the corners of her eyes. “Looking forward to gettin’ you out of all that fancy suit. You’re good enough to eat in that.” Her eyes roamed over the tight shoulders and the pinstriped waistcoat and pants. “Don’t know if I even have the patience to get you out of it, if I’m bein’ honest. This thing looks made for you.”

“It was.”

“Damn.” She whistled long and low, ducking under one of his arms to stand behind him. She ran her hands along his back and settled them on his hips. She pressed herself against him from behind, hands moving across the vest and shirt, resting her chin on his shoulder. They were fairly well matched in height; had some on her, but not much. ”Well, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. Damn thing fits you like a glove.”

Her tablet chimed, and she held up a finger, leaning over the bed and snagging it. “Hang on a sec, would you?” Her eyes flicked up to his, and she could feel her mouth kick up sideways. “Don’t you move a muscle.” She looked at the tablet. It was nothing important - a reminder, an alert, that hadn’t adjusted time zones - but she looked at it studiously, occasionally back at him. He remained still but for the steady rise and fall of his chest, and she inhaled slowly. He was good at this. She powered off the device and set it on the bedside table, walking back to stand in front of him.

“You look so good there, Hanzo,” she murmured as one hand stroked his dark hair, then joined its mate and ran along his chest. “You’re bein’ so good for me, just waitin’ there.” His muscles rippled beneath her touch as she ran her hands over his shirt, over his archer’s shoulders, the corded muscle of his upper arms. The silk robe sprawled wide over her clavicles. She tugged it even and then knelt down on the floor in front of him.

“You don’t-“

“Nope. This is mine tonight. I want to have fun and I want to suck you off. Unless you intend on backin’ out?”

He made a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan, meeting her eyes, but he made no move to leave.

“That’s what I thought. You just stay there, lookin’ so damn handsome it hurts, and let me have my fun. Wonder if all of you looks that good.” Her fingers worked his belt buckle loose, and tugged down the pinstriped pants of his suit, leaving him there in clinging black boxer-briefs, and the straining outline of his erection. She spread her hand across the bulge, face turned upwards towards him, and watched him inhale sharply, exhale slowly, trying to maintain a composed expression.

Tried, and failed, the moment she dropped her mouth to his cloth-covered cock, pressing her lips along its outline, then palming it. He let out a noise before he could stop himself, hips pressing into her touch.

“Oh, something you want too, hmm?” She arched a brow and it was clear he didn’t know how to respond, not with her on her knees in front of him. She pulled off the boxer briefs as well, and his cock strained forward, thick and rigid and almost hot to the touch. She took him into her mouth slowly, looking up at him as she did. It was like a popsicle on a hot summer day, and she wanted to have every last inch of him. She managed, but it was a near thing. As her nose pressed into the wiry curls, Hanzo let out a moan, and she hummed with pleasure. He twitched in her mouth and she hummed again, tongue spiraling around him. This was going to be fun.

She grinned around him, pulling back and absentmindedly hoping her lipstick wouldn’t smear too badly, but also not caring very much. He looked down and his eyes locked onto hers, and then he looked down again where her mouth was a dark red circle around him. She pulled back until she had just the tip in her mouth, and then dove back down, tongue curling and twisting, one hand sliding up to circle the base of him and working in harmony with her mouth. The other hand she held onto him with, spreading it out over the back of one of his thighs. And then she lost herself in the satisfaction, the pleasure, of, watching the composed and dispassionate Shimada heir loosen up. He let his head loll forward a bit and began to thrust into her mouth.

Well, well. How about that.

Suddenly she felt his body stiffen, his leg muscles go taut. There was no moan, no salty spurt of fluid in her mouth. She looked up to see him looking out the window behind her. It didn’t stop her ministrations, cheeks hollowing as she bobbed along his length. One of his hands slid into her hair, weaving his fingers into it. He looked down at her, eyes almost glazed with desire.

His cock jerked in her mouth and she felt a gentle tug on her hair, and latched more firmly on as if to make a point. He tugged again and she felt a hint of salt on the blade of her tongue, and rose up with slow deliberation.

“Got a problem with what I’m doin’?”

“You are too good at that,” he said instead, and she let her mouth hang open in a smile.

“Oh. I see how it is.” She put her hands on her hips. His eyes flicked over her shoulder, back out to the balcony and she leaned in to him, taking his earlobe between her teeth and tugging on it, voice soft in his ear. “Somethin’ out there you need to deal with?”

“I think we are being spied upon,” he replied, burying his face in her hair. He took several deep breaths as if trying to regain some composure, his exhalations hot on her skin. “And I have a suspicion it is my brother.”

“Should we give him a show, then?” She quirked a brow and reached down, unfastening the sash of her robe. “I ain’t got a problem with it, long as you don’t.” She felt Hanzo freeze again, and then cup her skull in one broad hand, pull her mouth to his, and slide the silk robe off her shoulders. It pooled on the floor, and his hands were a pair of firebrands sliding over her back and down to her ass. He picked her up and she clasped her thighs around him, still tangling her tongue with his as he backed towards the bed.

Hanzo sat down and she straddled him, tugging at the blue tie, wrapping it around her fingers and using it to haul him in for a harder kiss. “I’m not done yet,” she said when they came up for air, pressing her forehead against his. “You came in here, and said this was mine for the night. That _you_ were mine for the night, didn’t you?”

“I did,” he ground out, and there was a flicker in his eyes - resistance, maybe?

“You want to stop?”

“No.” At his response, her fingers began to work at the waistcoat, the buttons of his shirt, stripping them off him as she slowly ground herself against his cock. It was hot and hard, trapped between them, and when she finally had him naked, she stopped straddling him and pulled the pillows down towards the end of the bed. If someone was watching they’d be in for another show.

“Then turnabout’s fair play. I want to see you with your head between my legs, Shimada. Put that tongue to use. Maybe I shoulda done that first.” He almost crashed to his knees with speed as she propped herself up with the pillows so she could watch him, and look out to the balcony. Her hands slid along the length of her body, caught a breast in one hand, rolled her nipple between her fingertips. He busied himself between her legs, the tip of his tongue working its way along her, lapping and sucking, teeth nipping gently at first and then harder at her moans of pleasure. She ground her hips into him, against the flat of his tongue as he licked at her, and eventually threaded one hand through his hair.

“Fuck me,” she moaned softly, “you’re an underrated treasure, Hanzo. You’re good at that.”

He made a soft hum of satisfaction, or pleasure, or agreement, at her words, and it made her throb with desire even more. Pleasure tingled in her fingertips, coursed through her arms and pooled at the base of her spine. He slid a finger inside of her and she didn’t hold back the soft cry of pleasure as he began to crook it, playing along the sensitive flesh inside her. She wanted him to never stop, to keep himself there, pleasuring her until their bodies gave out. Might make for a nice weekend - he was definitely not a novice at this. Her thighs tightened on either side of his head, and she looked out the window, swore she met a pair of dark eyes, and winked once, before bucking her hips up into Hanzo’s mouth again, rubbing herself on his face.

She let out another wordless cry as her orgasm flooded through her, the climax coming on her suddenly and making her toes curl. She held him in place as his fingers and tongue kept moving, and only when she couldn’t handle it, when her nerves screamed with overstimulation, did she let her legs fall away. Ashe pushed back gently on his head, only to drag him up to her mouth and chase her taste, kissing at the wetness on his face, searching out the corners of his mouth. He groaned into her, something in Japanese she didn’t know or care.

“That was good,” she said, swiping her thumb across his lips. “That was real good.”

“Expect nothing less,” he said, a hint of challenge in his voice. She pushed herself up, and pointed at the bed.

“On your back, then. Don’t waste my time.” She grinned again, and he grinned back, and she was ready to go again, that heat and desire flaring back to life. He settled himself back comfortably, his cock jutting up and curving slightly back towards his stomach, and she wanted nothing more than to get him inside her.

She straddled him, fingers ghosting across his chest, tugging at his nipples, digging into the flesh of his biceps and triceps. She rose up on her knees, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock and lining it up before she sank down slowly, catching just the tip inside her. He let out another moan in spite of himself, and she grinned, watching the cracks of his control widen again for her. Heat pooled low in her core.

“You’re doin’ so damn good tonight, Hanzo,” she murmured in a voice thick as warmed honey, sweet and slow. She sank down onto him, feeling every inch slide into her until they were flush at the hips. “I might think of coming back just for this, having you in me.” She rolled her hips and rocked against him, certain she could feel him twitch inside her. “You’re good - all that control, all that power, giving it all to me. You’re so good for me. Bet I could fuck you til I came and you’d still hold out, not come til I told you to.”

She kissed him again, long and slow and lazy, rising and falling on him from tip to base over and over and over again. He tangled a hand in her hair, holding her mouth against his, moaning into her, until she straightened back up. She could do this for hours - intended to, frankly, until he called it quits. Her eyes traced the line of the tattoo from one arm across his chest to the other shoulder, the spiraling dragons, and she leaned back against his bent knees and support of his thighs. His hands curled around her hips as he thrust up and into her, finding a shared rhythm that satisfied both of them. This was unreasonably good, and she almost suspected trickery if she hadn’t known Hanzo didn’t have an ounce of deceit in him.

She watched his face gone lax with pleasure, narrow eyes half-hooded and shining bright with desire, felt the curling of his fingers into her hips, dragging her up and down along his length just as much as she was moving herself. Her body throbbed with need, and she let out a little whine - _when the hell had she started whining?_ \- as she felt a second climax bubbling up, but not quite there. She cupped one of her breasts in her hand, tugged at a nipple again, felt the pricks of pain-pleasure lance through her as she did. His eyes widened, brightened, the movement of his hips increasing.

“You are beautiful,” Hanzo said in a low, rough voice, “so beautiful there-“

“Pretty words out of a pretty mouth,” she interrupted. “You just hold that thought, because I’m clearly not doin’ it right if you’re thinkin’ that much.” She watched the expression of surprise flash across his face, there-and-gone like the pull of a trigger, before one of his hands dove between her legs, finding the nub of her clit and pressing against it, rubbing circles and brushing against it. She managed a choked “Hanzo!” before the second climax burst its way up, every muscle in her body taut around him. She let out a low wordless cry, biting down on her hand to muffle it. He had a look for a moment, a look of - disapproval? - that made her sag against him. She watched his face carefully, saw the littlest crinkles around the corners of his eyes that said it wasn’t disapproval, not in the slightest.

“I’ve had mine,” she said to him, hips circling on his still-hard cock. “Fair being fair and all, and playin’ by my rules - I’ve had mine, and you’re gonna get yours. Tell me what you want.” He looked like she’d just blown a set of dynamite in his face, his dark eyes wide, eyebrows nearly at his hairline. “You want me to stay here, like this? Put me on my back so you can pound me into the mattress? Somethin’ else?”

He seemed to consider the options as his chest heaved, struggling to catch his breath. Had he never been given the option before - had nobody ever _asked him_?

“Your back,” he said after a moment of consideration, and she was all too happy to oblige him, the hungry look on his face stirring up a matching one in hers.

“Then come here,” she said, looking up at him with a slow grin. “Lady like me doesn’t like to be kept waitin’.”

His internal struggle was evident. He had to choose between giving in and doing exactly that, and drawing it out, as if the bubble would burst the moment his climax came over him. She’d seen the look before. Hell, she’d had that look on her face too. She let him figure it out himself, adjusting the pillows, sliding one beneath her hips, and letting out another not-so quiet moan of satisfaction when he slid into her again, and this new angle brought a whole new series of tingles and waves of sensation rippling through her.

It seemed to be just what he wanted, what he needed. He drove himself into her again and again with a rapidly increasing pace, and she reached up, dragging nails down his chest, his sides, what she could reach of his arms. Ashe hooked her legs around him, pulling him into her, goading him on with her heels. His ragged breaths grew shallowed and shallower until they hitched as he slammed deep into her. She let out a startled noise at the force of it.

Watching Hanzo come was something she’d be more than happy to do again. She deliberately clenched her inner muscles around him, listened to a sound of pleasure creep out of his throat. He jerked against her, buried deep inside. One of his hands knotted in the bedsheets so hard his knuckles went white. He wasn’t as vocal as… some of her other partners had been, and she couldn’t blame him, what with this being home and all. He dropped down, resting his weight on his forearms, and she reached up to brush hair away from his face. When he pulled out, she felt the sudden ache of absence, the counterpoint that always made the being filled up so damn worth the sticky, sweaty, messy effort.

“Well,” she said a few minutes later after they’d cleaned up, lazily curling one of the longer sections of his hair around her finger, “you were definitely worth waitin’ up for.” She eyed the pile of discarded suit at the side of her bed a little sadly; it would be worth it to watch him put it back on, at least.

“I did not think this would be the kind of ‘settling in’ my father thought I would be providing,” Hanzo said between deep breaths. “Especially not given the way I treated the knock-kneed wide-eyed ghost girl of a decade ago.”

“I’m no ghost.” Her voice rose with indignation.

“A decade ago, you were as good as one. White hair, white skin, crimson eyes - you were the stuff of nightmares, a _yokai_ out of our father’s stories. My father said that you would grow up to either be the despair of your parents, or a world-class businesswoman.”

“I grew up to be both, so.” She shrugged, and freed his head from her idle toying. She looked down at her hands, at the rose tattoo that decorated one wrist and forearm. Her gaze flickered out again towards the balcony, and if anyone else was there - well, they were gone now. “Wonder who got the show.”

“If it was my brother, he will either be ready to start talking and never shut up about it, or pretend it never happened and seethe with jealousy.” Hanzo snorted, and then took her by surprise with another kiss, one far gentler than he’d started the night with. “I am tempted to ask to sleep on your floor tonight so I do not have to deal with him.”

“Why the floor?” Ashe eyed him. “Bed fits two just fine. I’ll even put on pajamas and keep my hands to myself.”

“It would not be-“ He caught himself short, and she arched a brow.

“You were gonna say proper, weren’t you? Wouldn’t be proper?” He nodded, and she rolled her eyes, nudging him with her shoulder. “You just gave me a fine set of orgasms, Hanzo Shimada, we’re way past the line of proper. That said, if you’re worried about the family findin’ out in a bad way, you can hustle that fine ass back to where you should be. And if your brother ever says anythin’, you can tell him to bring it up with me. He won’t be gettin’ the same treatment.” She smiled again, and Hanzo shook his head with amusement.

He gave her another kiss, one almost enough to make her tug him back down into the bed again so she could lick her way across that tattoo, feel her body convulse around those strong fingers, watch those dark and narrow eyes go glassy with pleasure.

Almost.

She’d learned when to let go - had it forced upon her a few years ago - and she knew better now. She didn’t bother to hide her pleasure in watching his body as he dressed, and thought she caught the faintest hint of a smile on that normally disapproving face, those downward-tilted lips turned up in a fragment of a smile as he pulled the waistcoat on, but didn’t bother to button it.

“Sleep well, Miss Ashe,” he said from the doorway, and she gave him another one of her smiles, watched his lips twitch again.

“I will, believe you me.” She watched as he walked away, and rose from the bed to clean herself up, throw on the silk pajamas she’d brought, and drop into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
